


I'm gonna tear into your soul

by idonthavelungs



Series: Sammy's Ship Wheel [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Hook-Up, M/M, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, fuck the timelines lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: Now Buck’s in some bar he discovered on a call a few weeks ago, and he's here for reasons Buck 2.0 would not approve of; hot and unattached sex. More specifically, getting fucked by the guy that's been checking him out for at least twenty minutes.Or; Buck gets dicked down by Sam Winchester and it's an experience
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Sam Winchester
Series: Sammy's Ship Wheel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	I'm gonna tear into your soul

**Author's Note:**

> I have no one to blame but Izzy I was enabled, love u bby thanks for being my beta <33 Anyways like the tags say fuck the timelines because there's no possible way for this to make sense in either canon's timeline.

Buck 1.0 was supposed to be dead, he’s supposed to be Buck 2.0 now, someone actually capable of healthy relationships. But Abby’s gone, she abandoned him and left him to wallow in her home.

Now Buck’s in some bar he discovered on a call a few weeks ago, and he's here for reasons Buck 2.0 would not approve of; hot and unattached sex. More specifically, getting fucked by the guy that's been checking him out for at least twenty minutes. The guy has dark eyes and a brain-melting stare, Buck’s already desperate for him and they haven't even met. 

The bar isn't exactly gross, but there's a couple making out in the corner and some shady betting going on by the pool tables. The pool tables where the tall, dark, and oh so very handsome stranger Buck’s been eyeing up is standing. He's not playing, he's just standing off to the side, drinking and talking to one of the guys who is playing. 

Buck just about chokes on his beer when Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome says something to his pool playing companion before beginning to move towards Buck. He actually does choke on his beer when this guy sits down next to him and continues with that intense stare. The guy doesn't even seem to notice Buck’s little choking incident, he just taps his fingers against the bar and almost examines Buck’s face.

“I'm at a motel not far from here,” the guy states boldly, not even caring enough to start a conversation with Buck. 

“What about your friend?” Buck asks, pointing over to the guy who was playing pool, but is now shooting a death glare in their direction.

“He’ll live,” the guy stands up, moving to leave. Buck doesn't know why, but he follows the guy out and gets in the car with him, going against every logical thought in his head.

“I, uh,” Buck’s nervous, he's on his way to some motel to fuck a guy he's never met, “I don't even know your name. Mine’s Buck,” he stops himself from saying his full name and rambling on like a dumbass.

“Sam.” Is what he gets in response, he almost sounds pissed about his own name.

They pull into a questionable looking motel and normally Buck would be running by now, but there's something about this guy, Sam, that Buck just can't pull away from. He especially can't pull away from it when Sam’s pressing him against the door of the room before he even gets the key out. 

Sam somehow manages to open the door with his tongue in Buck’s mouth and before he can even think he's being pushed back onto a bed. His pants are taken off within a minute of being on the bed, barely even having time to unzip them. Sam strips himself down and gets on top of Buck, grinding against him with rough hands gripping his sides.

It feels like his brain has stopped working with how fast this is going, he's already naked and  _ oh wow  _ there are two fingers inside of him, he doesn't know when that happened. His back arches off the bed, Sam’s fingers make him feel so full,  _ fuck _ , this whole situation is making him feel dirty in all the best ways. 

Sam still doesn't say anything, removing his fingers and grabbing a condom. It's  _ not  _ gentle, the grip on Buck’s hips is bruising, Sam barely waits before pushing in, making Buck cry out in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. Buck’s never been all that vocal before, but right now he wouldn't be surprised by noise complaints, Sam’s fucking him hard and Buck can't keep his mouth shut. 

The hands on his hips move up, no doubt leaving a second set of hand shaped bruises on his sides. The shift of Sam’s hands is accompanied by Sam's body moving, leaning slightly over Buck and fucking him at the right angle to make him scream. The movement is making Sam’s hair fall forward, partially sticking to his forehead with sweat and partially hanging down to frame his face. 

The fast and rough pace continues and Buck’s on fucking fire, his hands shoot up from where they were gripping the sheets to clutch Sam's shoulders. Buck comes hard, his whole body shivering as it takes in every sensation, even more so when Sam keeps fucking into him until he comes too. 

Somehow Sam seems unaffected, even though Buck is still panting on the bed while the other man gets dressed. His pants are thrown at him and he begins to put them on, a phone rings and Sam answers right away, talking to someone in a very annoyed tone. As he finishes getting his pants on Sam hangs up and looks at him, sighing in annoyance, “I'll take you back to your own car, apparently my brother can't find his own way here.” 

Buck scrambles for the car, ignoring the awkwardness he wants to feel in this situation. 

Pulling back into the bar’s parking lot Buck gets out, “Thanks.” It's like he doesn't exist when Sam sees the guy who’s apparently his brother standing by the entrance, he takes off and leaves Buck standing next to his car confused, sore, and still a little turned on.

He doesn't even know what happened tonight, he'd gone out for a hookup but this isn't what he expected. At least this guy didn't turn out to be a psychopath or something, that's one win for Buck 2.0.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Desire by Meg Myers because it was stuck in my head and we love irony


End file.
